Ark survival EDvoled
by Pksmashbros
Summary: The eds and the cul de sac kids are test subjects in ark will they become the top of food chain or become Dino chow? Please read and review.


**Ark survival EDvolved! Chapter 1 Welcome to ark.**

"When you stub your toe and it hurts you know,

Friends are there to help you.

When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,

Friends are there to help you."

A small group of preteens sang this song as they were exiting the mondo a go go amusement park carrying three 13 year old boys to a bus.

The tallest boy, was named Ed he lacked brains but made up for it with sheer force. He could uproot a tree with no effort. He loved anything that involved monsters, comics, gravy, and chickens.

The medium boy was named edward but his peers called him double D, he was the genius of the group and made some of the parts of their scams a reality, he always had a black ski cap in his head not many people seen under.

The shortest boy was named Eddy he was the schemer of the group and the supposed leader he thought of harebrained schemes to get one thing, Jawbreakers!

They were a strange bunch, don't always agree with each other but they had a bond like brothers!

They just went on the journey of their lives trying to escape to Eddy's brother's house due to a scam gone wrong and after learning the true nature of eddys brother and defeating him the other kids of the cul de sac started to accept them.

However a strange and new force was watching them.

Awhile back the kids were believing that aliens were invading the cul de sac and abducted it. However the next day they thought it was just a dream.

But in reality it wasn't.

In a space ship with lots of advanced computers and gadgets a creature that looked it had a diamond for a head with a robe on looked onto the scene.

"Ah, seems that our subjects have finally gotten used to each other's company, let's start phase 2." He grinned satisfied at the results. He turned to his subordinates who looked like him except that they were green instead of blue.

"Attention crew!" He bellowed "For today's agenda we have some exciting news, our test subjects from earth have finally worked together, so all of you owe me $5."

Begrudgingly the other aliens took out their wallets and started to give their money to their leader.

"Anyways let us set our Coordinates to biosphere A for transfer to ARK!" He yelled as some of the green aliens started to get to work on controlling the ship while others were prepared some other parts of the ship for transfer.

The leader turned back to the screen with the kids now having a party at a house.

"Enjoy your party for now kids, because your survival will now evolve." He said softly as he turned off the screen.

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

It was a calm summer night in the peach creek junkyard where the eds were watching the stars sitting on their van that they turned into their hangout area double d was adjusting a telescope eddy was bored and ed was devouring marshmallows, their stalkers with a crush the kankers were grounded at their trailer park the eds stopped doing any scams and school wasn't starting soon so the boys were pretty much relaxing after the bro incident.

"Man I'm bored, why are we going doing this, anyways?" Eddy questioned his capped friend.

"Well you see eddy, the other kids invited us to watch a meteor shower today, and that's why we brought these snacks." Double d motioned towards ed devouring marshmallows.

"Hey Ed, save some of that stuff for us will ya!" Eddy scolded his tall friend.

Ed took his head out of the bag and opened his mouth which was white and sticky from how many he ate. "Sorry eddy but these marshmallows are sooo delicious! I can't stop eating them" and with that he resumed eating.

"Looks like you guys beat us here!" A new voice stated cockily.

6 other kids had arrived at the junkyard with own blankets and snacks.

The one that spoke first was Kevin the resident jock he is cocky and arrogant and a bit of a show off. He had a bike but it was destroyed during the bro incident. Since then he started to pay more attention to his friends and even striking a friendly rivalry with eddy. He still calls the eds dorks but it's more of a nickname than anything.

The second boy was the foreign kid Rolf he cares for his family farm in the cul de sac with cows and pigs and Eds favorite chickens. He calls the eds "ed boys" and sometimes confuses the group with his odd customs.

One of the 2 girls in the group was Nazz who all the boys had a crush on, and she tries to treat her peers respectfully and usually breaks up the fights between Kevin and eddy.

The other girl was Sarah who was a loudmouth brat and abused her brother ed until she saw how bad eddys brother was she started to change her ways and starting to treat her brother better and trying to calm down a bit however she can still let loose on anyone except her best friend jimmy.

Speaking of the kid jimmy was the final kid to show up he is a frail child, and wishes to be stronger and braver. He is best friends with Sarah. And he expresses some girly traits because of it. The most striking feature on him was the retainer which he got from the eds due to blowing pin incident.

"Looks like we beat ya here shovelchin!" Eddy gloated

"Well if My bike wasn't in the shop I would've left you in the dust!" Kevin replied

"Guys, please don't start fighting we came out here to have fun!" Nazz said worried a fight would start between the two.

"Yes Kevin and ed boy, we came to see the falling rock bath from the heavens" Rolf proclaimed.

"Rolf is right, and the meteor shower should start now!" Edd said and with those words the sky changed colors with meteors falling from the heavens.

"Awesome!"

"Fascinating"

"Impressive"

"Cool!"

"Pretty."

As the 9 kids were watching the sky light up but double d noticed something in

the sky.

"What in Sam Hill?" He asked lifting up his telescope and saw the sight, a large UFO heading towards the small group.

"GOOD LORD!" He exclaimed at the large ship headed towards the kids.

The other kids started to run however Sarah and jimmy were quickly abducted which made ed very scared .

"BABY SISTER!" He yelled shocked

"Forget her Ed! just keep running!" Eddy told him as Ed started to pick up the pace.

The three eds quickly hid behind a mound of junk and saw the sad sight of their friends being captured before they say anything a beam of light captured them as well.

When double D awoke he felt sand around him and when he got up he saw his group of friends lying unconscious, however they were starting to stir.

"Hey double d where are we this isn't the junkyard?" Nazz asked

"I'm not sure, clearly we're somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere due to the heat and beach near us."

"Hey double dork what's with these implants in our arms?" Kevin asked while scratching his wrist.

"We were captured by the aliens from brain squeezers 4 and they put probes in us to take over our bodies!" Ed described the scenario from one of his comics

Eddy was busy trying to pull his out of his wrist "Hey sockhead can you help me out here this is hard to pull out!"

But Edd was looking at something in awe in front of the group, a brontosaurus.

And this is the beginning of their biggest Edventure yet.

* * *

Well this is new, time for a new edventure in some game will the eds survive the ark or become Dino chow find out next time!


End file.
